


Elizabeth of Atlantis

by Bil



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: Filk.And sure as the Wraith and stars above,I'm falling head over heels in loveWith Elizabeth of Atlantis,In the Pegasus Galaxy.Sort of parody of "Pretty Little Girl From Omagh".
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Kudos: 4





	Elizabeth of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The original song is not mine, nor are Elizabeth, Atlantis, Wraith, or Pegasus (although that last one doesn't really belong to anyone, being a galaxy).
> 
> A/N: Intended as John/Elizabeth but probably can easily be adapted for Elizabeth/other. This started as a parody of the Irish song "Pretty Little Girl From Omagh" but became more serious. So now it's just a filk, sung to the tune of the aforementioned song.

Way up in the sky through the old stargate,  
There's a woman in a city great,  
Leader of the strangest family.  
And sure as the Wraith and stars above,  
I'm falling head over heels in love  
With Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
In the Pegasus Galaxy.

I am a soldier strong and tall,  
I haven't any tact at all,  
But still she's glad to be a friend to me.  
And I would face a whole Wraith hive  
Just to ensure she stays alive,  
Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
The city in the sea.

When she's sad I follow her  
Onto her balcony,  
And when she's glad you've got to know  
I'm happy as can be, oh lucky me...  
Well, I don't know what she's done to me,  
But there's nothing else that my eyes can see  
But Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
In the Pegasus Galaxy.

I flew her to the Mainland shore,  
We took the chance then to explore,  
And strolled along the beach, just her and me.  
And I knew it was my lucky day  
When she agreed to a holiday,  
Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
The city in the sea.

There's pretty girls through the galaxy,  
Just as far as the eye can see,  
But none of them could ever mean to me  
As much as this woman with sparkling eyes,  
Who always keeps my hopes alive:  
Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
In the Pegasus Galaxy.

She keeps me going when I am down  
And never lets me fall.  
And when she smiles, a billion miles  
I'd travel at her call, and that's not all...  
Oh, I don't know what she's done to me,  
But there's nothing else that my eyes can see  
But Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
The city in the sea.

My Elizabeth of Atlantis,  
In the Pegasus Galaxy.


End file.
